Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a calendar which incorporates removable postcards; which calendar can be suspended on a wall; and which is constructed and arranged so that the postcards can be removed without interfering with the affecting the suspending on the wall.
In accordance with the invention, the calendar comprises a plurality of sheets hinged along one edge. Each sheet comprises spaced removable postcards along the free edge thereof with one part of a month printed on one side of the sheet and another part of a month printed along the other side of the sheet. The portions of each sheet between the postcards are aligned when the sheets are folded against one another and aligned openings are provided in the portions such that the calendar can be opened and suspended with one side of one sheet being visible with a part of a month visible and the side of a succeeding sheet being visible with the remainder of the month showing and such that the postcards can be removed along weakened lines leaving the remainder of the calendar intact.